Timeless
by hArUn01004
Summary: One day haruno Sakura wakes up and finds herself back in her 12yearold self. What? Nobody remembers the future but me? Is it her chance to fix the sorrowful past?
1. back in time

So many stories to write.. bleh.. xP..

**Reviews make me happy :D**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning; a bright sunlight came through Sakura's bedroom window. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

'What the..?' Sakura thought. 'This isn't my house..'

She then quickly got up and looked around.

"This.." Sakura murmured while looking around. "This is my old house!"

Sakura quickly got off her bed and was about to go downstairs, but was stopped infront of her mirror. Her heart was stopped for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura started screaming, which caused her mom to come upstairs.

"HONEY! What's wrong?" Mrs. Haruno said in her apron.

Sakura looked at her young mom, her eyes wide. Sakura was so confused; she couldn't say anything.

"Wha-.. How-.. Bu--.." Sakura said.

"Y-yes? Say something." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Nothing.." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Yeah.." Sakura replied.

"Well, young lady. You must get ready for your first day of school." Mrs. Haruno said, folding her arms.

"WHAT SCHOOL?" Sakura screamed.

"...You're a genin now, remember?" Mrs. Haruno said, raising her eyebrow. "Sakura, do you have a fever?"

"I'm.. a.. genin?" Sakura said slowly, trying to take this information into her head.

"Yes," Mrs. Haruno said, now annoyed. "Now shut up and get ready!"

Then she was out of Sakura's room. Sakura looked into the mirror again and frowned. She was in her 12-year-old form.

"My boobs are gone.. I'm a freaking A-cup again.." Sakura murmured. "How did this happen anyways?"

Sakura decided to flow along and took a shower, put on her clothes and forehead protector, and looked into the mirror again to check herself out.

"I can't believe I had such a bad taste in clothes.." Sakura murmured, frowning, and decided to change on the way to school. She then went downstairs.

"Mother," Sakura said.

"yeah?" Mrs. Haruno said.

"What time does the school start?" She asked.

"8 o'clock," Mrs. Haruno replied.

'i have 30 minutes.. Enough time for shopping.' Sakura thought. "Okay, see you later," She then said to her mom, kissing her cheek.

"Have fun," Her mom said, smiling.

Sakura quickly went to where all the markets were.

'I need some weapons as well.. I only have a couple of them with me,' Sakura thought.

Sakura bought some new clothes that loooked more matured

**(For the picture - http://s59. was passing by a flower shop, she met up with 12-year-old Ino, who glanced at Sakura and frowned.**

"Forehead girl," Ino said, smirking.

'Wow.. This all over again,' Sakura thought.

"Heyy Ino," Sakura said, smiling a bit, which caused Ino to look surprised.

'What the..?' Ino thought.

Sakura then walked away to the Academy.

"I will not lose to you!!" Ino screamed, running to Academy. Sakura sighed and continued to walk. Ino was so confused, but she decided to run there anyways.

Sakura walked into the classroom to see Naruto staring at her with a blush. Sakura smiled as naruto waved at her saying, "Sakura-chan!"

She walked up to him and greeted him, "Hey Naruto!"

"Wow.. Nice clothes" Naruto said, blushing. "Uhm... Do you want to sit next to me?"

"Sure," Sakura said, then sat next to him. She then realized that Uchiha Sasuke was next to her.

'12-year-old Sasuke..' Sakura thought, her expression saddening. Sasuke glanced at her for a second but looked away.

Sakura started to chat with Naruto, ignoring Sasuke.

'I'm not the same Sakura anymore...' Sakura thought to herself.

'HELL YEA!!' Her innerself cheered her.

Suddenly, all the girls started to gather around Sasuke, aka Naruto and Sakura's, table.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino said, which caused Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!!" everyone squeaked, blushing, trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke glanced at them with annoyance.

"What do you see in him anyways?" Sakura murmured. However, everyone has heard her; the girls gasped. There was silence in the classroom. Sakura looked around with confusion.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" ino yelled, pointing her finger at Sakura.

"KYA!!" The girls screamed.

"you're out of your mind, aren't you, forehead girl?" Ino said.

"Blah blah blah," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"S-sakura-chan..." Naruto said, shaking Sakura a bit, afraid of the girl fight.

Sakura turned to Sasuke; she has kept her anger in for too many years.

"Hey you!" Sakura said, which caused Sasuke to glance at her with one of his eyes.

'Why... that little..' Sakura thought. She then jumped on the desk to face the Uchiha, looking straight into him.

She then grabbed Sasuke by his collar and said, "Just because you're cute that doesn't mea--"

-push-

"Sorry about that," A kid said in the front.

-Chuu-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Was that only thing that could be heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.. What has happend? LOL.. You'll know what happend if you saw the real episode of this hehe**

**Reviews make me happy :D.. nd if you make comments about the picture.. that'll make me super happy :D**

**Love,**

**Haruno1004**


	2. team 7

Second chapter, baby!! xP

**Read && Review, please, loves x33**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quickly got off of Sasuke, flushed, and started to cough out, so did Sasuke, who loooked startled.

"YOU!!" Ino came up in flames and grabbed Sakura by her collar. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!!"

Sakura stared at Ino then pushed her away and dusted her clothes off.

"I need to go to the bathroom... to wash my lips off," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke, who glared back at her. Sakura then left the room, leaving crying girls behind.

"S-Sakura-chan.. T0T" Naruto.. was also crying.

**-bathroom-**

Sakura washed her face at least 5 times before glaring at herself in the mirror, rubbing her lips until they turned red.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Sakura thought. 'THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'

**'SHANNARO!!'**

Sakura then punched the bathroom wall, which broke into pieces.

'Wow.. I still have my abilities? Sweet!'

**'Chyeah!! We're hot and fabulous'**

As Sakura was getting out of the bathroom, she faced Sasuke's fan girls, who were eagered to kill her at this moment. They pushed her into the bathroom, causing Sakura to fall on her butt.

"Ow!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the girls.

"Hey, bitch... Ready to die?" One of the girls said, cracking her knuckles.

"No," Sakura said, getting up. "You get ready to die at this moment."

Sakura then knocked them all down in a second and exited the bathroom.

**-Classroom-**

As Sakura came into the classroom, Iruka was announcing the 3-men squad team.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announced. (Oh yeah, by the way, the **picture of Sakura **is in my profile.. I'll be putting up more pictures when I have time.. :D)

Naruto screamed in joy and horror. He never liked Sasuke that much, while he absolutely loved Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN! We're on the same team!" Naruto screamed as Sakura took her seat.

'What a surprise..' Sakura said in sarcasm.

"I know." Sakura said simply.

"This is great! Only if that Sasuke-teme wasn't on our team," Naruto said, growling. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and 'hn'ed.

"I agree," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"Stop complaining, you guys!" Iruka yelled. "Sasuke got the highest score on the exam, so you guys will need his help!"

"HA! You're so funny, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said, laughing. "Why would I need **his** help?" She said, pointing her finger at Sasuke.

'So annoying..' Sasuke thought.

"Well, Sakura. You did a great job on the written exam, but in skills.. I think you need some help." Iruka said.

"Mm hmm.. Right. Of course!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

'Stupid 12-year-old Sakura!' Sakura thought.

"Alright. You guys will report here tomorrow morning to meet your teachers." Iruka said. "You are dismissed."

**-Lunch-**

Sakura sitting on the bench, finished with her lunch, just thinking everything over, when suddenly "Sasuke" came over.

"You have such a charming, wide forehead. It makes me want to kiss it," He said.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said boredly to the fake sasuke, who fell backwards.

"Aww, how did you know?" He said, turning back to himself.

"I know everything," Sakura said, smiling evily. Naruto gulped at this. "So, where's Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know," Naruto said. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled and he was gone to the bathroom, saying "Emergency!"

Sakura sighed at his action; he was so childish. He looked a lot younger now that she thought about it. Then she realized who was coming towards her.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"He should be in the bathroom now," Sakura said, uninterested.

"I see," Sasuke murmured. Then there was silence between them.

'Why isn't he leaving?' Sakura thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"I should get going," Sakura said, standing up.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, turning around to face her. Sakura looked at him, raising her eyebrow. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"What," Sakura said, since Sasuke was not talking.

"..It's nothing," Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

Sakura stared at him before letting a little laugh out for expecting something more; she felt pathetic. She then looked at him coldly and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walk away. She sure has changed from yesterday.

"What has happened... to you?" Sasuke whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhhhhhh.. Another chapter :D.. I should be updating **HEBI** but I like this story LOL.. hehe

**REVIEW && REVIEW**

Love,

Haruno1004


	3. i like i hate

Wow.. I'm like updating everyday now haha.. xP

**Enjoy && Review x33**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's our freaking teacher!!!" Naruto yelled, tired of waiting. It was no surprise to Sakura; she was used to Kakashi coming late.

"Just wait," Sakura said. Sasuke was patiently sitting and waiting.

"We should put a trick on him," Naruto said, smiling evily. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Some people just never change, do they?' Sakura thought, sighing.

Naruto put the board eraser on top of the door and laughed evily, waiting for his teacher to come in. Suddenly, the door opened and the eraser fell on top of Tem 7's teacher, kakashi.

'...' Sasuke thought. 'I can't believe that worked.'

"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to save this lost kitty find its owner," Kakashi said.

"Liar," Sakura murmured.

Team 7 was now outside, introducing themselves.

"I'm Kakashi." He said. "As you know, I am your teacher. You guys may introduce yourselves."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said. "I will be the future hokage! That's my dream. My favorite food is ramen."

Sakura smiled a bit; his dream has been the same for so many years.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said cool and simply. "My dream is..." She couldn't continue. Long time ago, her life has always depended on Sasuke. Now, she didn't know anymore.

Everybody's attention was at Sakura, who was struggling.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. Tell us what you like and dislike then." Naruto cheered her up.

"I like helping people. Someday, I **will** be the best medic-nin." Sakura said, since she was in the past. "I hate.." Sakura stopped again, clenching her fists, glaring at the ground.

"Uhm, Sakura.. Hate is a strong word." Kakashi said, trying to calm Sakura down. Sakura glared up and looked at Sasuke who was looking at her with interest.

Sakura went on. "I hate assholes who think they are so much better than others and treat them like trash, especially the ones who stick up their nose. I hate people who betray their friends for their own purposes thinking that they are more important than the friendship."

Everybody was silent. Sakura was breathing heavily. "I'm done," She said and crossed her arms.

"That's.. Very nice, Sakura." Kakashi said, smiling awkwardly. "Uhm.. Okay, moving on. Sasuke?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone." Sasuke said.

Sakura let a little laugh out, which caused everyone to look at her. Sakura's attention was on Sasuke, who was looking at her.

"So you would do anything to kill that man?" Sakura said, feeling the anger inside of herself. Sasuke didn't respond, but looked at her with surprise. "Can you betray your friends to do that? Can you kill your own friend?"

"Now now.. Sakura, don't take this so personally," kakashi was trying his best, but Sakura pointed her index finger at his face, telling him to shut up.

"I hate assholes like you." Sakura said; she knew she would cry if she went on, so she quickly got up and left.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled.

"Leave her alone," Kakashi said, sighing. Sasuke was just in shock.

"We'll meet up tomorrow at the forest for the test. You guys are dismissed." Kakashi then poofed away, while Naruto went after Sakura.

'WTF? What did I ever do to her?' Sasuke was so confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe.. next chapter is the test:O How was that?

**REVIEW && REVIEW**

Love,

Haruno1004


	4. bell test 1

Wow.. I am uploading 2 stories today HAHA

**Read && Review x33333**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto caught up to Sakura, who was walking fast. She turned her face away from him, but he lifted it up and saw that tears were about to fall.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, worried and surprised, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Nothing," Sakura said, smiling. "I have to get home."

She then hurriedly left, leaving Naruto confused.

"...Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered.

**-Sakura's house-**

Sakura ran up the stairs, ignoring her mother calling her and buried herself in her bed, frustrated.

'I can't handle this..' Sakura thought, sighing. She was now staring at the ceiling. 'I'm letting my emotions come over me.'

**'Why are you being so mean to Sasuke??'**

'He will be leaving us soon... Why wouldn't I be?'

**'Maybe you can stop him.'**

'Oh, yeah... That'll work..' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

**'I think it will! Seriously, we have some hope.'**

'Why would he like me when he didn't like me back then?'

**'I can feel it!! Or you can stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the cursed seal!!'**

'Hm... That might actually work.'

**'Oh, so you like him after all HAHA'**

'No.. I just don't want everyone to get hurt again..'

**'Uhm.. Yeah.. You were like the one who got hurt the most..'**

'...Just shut up now.'

**'Whatever.. So, our current major mission is.. Stop Orchimaru!!!'**

'Yeah, yeah.. Okay.'

Sakura then sat up, feeling more relieved... Though she didn't know why.. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have to hate Sasuke so much anymore.

Then Sakura shoook her head. "I. Do. Not. Like. Uchiha. Sasuke!!" She yelled, frustrated again. She then screamed into the pillow and went to sleep, resting for tomorrow.

**-The next day-**

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to come at the training ground. As Naruto saw Sakura walking towards them, he yelled her name, waving at her.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled.

"Good morning," Sakura said, smiling, as she got closer to them. "Naruto."

She then turned her attention to Sasuke, who **seemed** uninterested. "Hey, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke then sharply looked at her, surprised.

'She actually.. talked to me?' He thought, his eyes wide.

"Yo!" kakashi then appeared with his orange book after 50 minutes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, you know, I had to--"

"Stop it!" Sakura said, telling him to shut up with her finger. "No more excuses."

Kakashi looked at her, surprised. "Wow, getting used to my lateness already?" He said.

"You're always late, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, pouting.

"But how did you know?" Kakashi said.

"Oh, um.." Sakura said. "I just heard from people" She then smiled awkwardly.

"Okay...?" Kakashi said, moving on. "Let's get started. The alarm clock is set for noon. All you have to do is take these bells from me", he explained as he held up two small bells.

"If you can't get them by noon", he continued, "you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat in front of you. Now if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells"

Sakura was ready for this. She already knew his weakness from the future.

"Okay" Kakashi said. "start when I say…"

Naruto then suddenly charged at kakashi, but he poofed and appeard behind Naruto, crushing him into the ground.

"I didn't say start yet". Kakashi said, letting Naruto go. "Well, now I know that you're prepared to come at me with an intent to kill. So it seems like I'll be able to like you guys."

"Ready…. Begin", Kakashi said.

Every one of them found a hiding spot, just as they had learned, except Naruto. However, Sakura pullled him away with herself into the bush.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, but his mouth was covered by Sakura.

"Shhh," Sakura whispered. "We must work together."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned. "NO! I want to fight Sakura said with her scary face.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto obeyed her.

"Now, let's go and find Sasuke," Sakura said. "I see him."

Then Sakura appeared behind Sasuke and said, "boo."

Sasuke quickly turned around, which cracked Sakura up.

"PUHAHAHAHAAH!" Sakura laughed. "That was priceless!"

Sasuke frowned at her childishness. "What do you want," He said coldly. "You'll blow my cover."

"Blah, blah blah.." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Sasuke. We must work together."

"Work together?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow. "You're not serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Sakura said with a serious tone.

"I am not working with you and that... dumbass. You guys will only get in my way." Sasuke said. This caused Sakura to become furious.

"So you think I'm weak?" Sakura said, her fists shaking.

"I'm stronger than you. You know it and I know it." Sasuke stated, not looking at Sakura.

Sakura then suddenly grabbed Sasuke by his collar, glaring at him into his eyes. Her eyes were in fires. "Listen to me, you. You may think you know me, but you don't. After seeing who gets the bell first, then you tell me who's weak and who's strong. Got it?" Sakura said.

"Whatever you say..." Sasuke said. "...weakling"

Sakura then punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly into the woods.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke fly away. "Whoa.." He added.

Sakura was breathing heavily with the anger, cooling off.

"Hmph," Sakura said. "That felt good."

Sakura turned to see Naruto's jaw dropped on the floor. "h-how.. did you do that?" Naruto said.

"It takes skills, hun." Sakura said, giving him a wink.

"But don't we have to work with Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed; she didn't want to go and ask him again.

'Whatever.. I don't care anymore.' Sakura thought. She then said to Naruto, "We don't need him. We can work with ourselves.. So.. Here's the plan."

oOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooO

Sakura and Naruto watched Kakashi reading his orange book behind the bush. Sakura then saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground; she grinned evily at this.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "Wait here."

"Huh?" Naruto said, but Sakura was already gone. Then he saw lunch boxes on the rock and swallowed. In the next second, he was gone.

Sasuke was groaning; he fell for Kakashi's attack. Suddenly, he saw a pair of feet infront of his face. He looked to see Sakura's amused face.

"Hello there," Sakura said, bending down. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you want," He said coldly.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in, mister im-so-strong.." Sakura said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

"You know, I'd be glad to step on your so-called gorgeous face." Sakura said, smiling evily, giving Sasuke a twitch.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Hmm.. Let's see," Sakura said, thinking.

"Be my slave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooO

GASP!! What will happen? xP **I KNOW**

**Review && Review **

Love,

Haruno1004


	5. bell test 2

Sorry for late updates, sweethearts.. ;(... i've been very busy

**Read && Review**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at Sakura rediculously, his eyes wide, his eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Be. My. Slave." Sakura repeated.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not kidding. Can't you see that I'm serious?" Sakura said with an amused smile. Sasuke sighed at this.

"What do you mean by slave?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow.

"Just for 2 days.. For fun.." Sakura said, winking at him. "I tell you what to do, you do what I tell you to do. Simple. Got it?"

Sasuke glared up at her; if only he wasn't trapped like that. He then sighed.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Get me out of here."

"No," Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke said, shooting her a death glare.

"You must say 'please'." Sakura said. "Got it, slave?"

Sasuke was going furious at this; she could be so annoying sometimes.

"Say it!" Sakura ordered.

"Get me out of here... _please_" Sasuke said.

"Sure thing," Sakura said, giggling. She then punched the ground, splitting it into half. Sasuke was quite amazed at this, but did not show it.

"So, Sasuke. Here's the plan," Sakura said to Sasuke, who was now up. Then they discussed the plan, which Sasuke did not agree with, but decided to go along with it.

"Now, where's Naruto?" Sakura said.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was about to dive into the lunchbox when Kakashi appeared behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi said in a dangerous tone behind Naruto, who gulped.

"Naruto!!!!!!" Sakura came running.

'That BAKA!!' Sakura thought. 'I told him to stay where he is!!'

**'We have no choice!!'**

'Let's end this game,'

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said, which caused Kakashi to look up with a confusion.

"Yes?" Kakashi said.

"Do you mind showing me your sharingan?" Sakura said.

'How did she know?' Kakashi thought. "How do you know about my sharingan?" kakashi asked.

"Oh, uhm.. I just heard from people haha.." Sakura said. "Please"

'What is she thinking?' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi looked at her with suspicion. However, he sighed and lifted up his forehead protector, showing his sharingan.

"Wow!!" Naruto yelled.

Then Sakura suddenly charged at him; Kakashi quickly got into a defensive position. Then Sakura jumped up and yelled.

"The ending of Icha Icha paradise is---" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Kakashi yelled. "NO!!"

He then quickly covered his ears, but he could still read her lips. He quickly closed his eyes. A second later, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura and Sasuke with the bells, smirking.

"I told you it works!!" Sakura yelled, punching Sasuke slightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

'Annoying..' Sasuke thought.

"Nice jobs, guys... But you guys did not work as a team," Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sigh.

"This **was **a teamwork! I told Naruto to wait, but he just HAD to run off to get his lunch!" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto, who looked away.

"Still, I cannot accept this... We are 3-men squad, not 2-men squad." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Sakura went furious.

"I'm sorry sakura, but.." Kakashi was cut off when Sakura started yelling.

"Don't call me a freaking man! WHy is it 3-men squad instead of 3-people squad?" Sakura yelled. And everyone's sweat dropped.

"Uhm, yeah.. Okay.. Anyways, you two!" Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura and Sasuke. "Don't you dare to give Naruto any food."

Naruto was now tied to the wood, while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to him, eating. Sakura was still mad at Naruto, but she knew that they needed the "teamwork".

However, as Sakura was about to feed him, Sasuke said, "Want some?"

Naruto was so hungry; but he didnt want the food from Sasuke. "No!"

Sakura sighed at this. "Here," She said, shoving the food into Naruto's mouth. In the next second, the sky became black with clouds and there was a thunderstorm everywhere.

"Argh! What's happening?" naruto yelled.

Sakura was calm; she already knew what was happening, while Sasuke tried to stay calm.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE NARUTO THE FOOD! NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!"

"Oh my god. Shut up!" Sakura said, annoyed. "We're just doing our teamwork like you said."

Kakashi twitched at the 'shut up' part, but stayed calm. Then he said, "You guys pass!"

"Huh?" Naruto said. Sasuke also raised his eyebrow.

"What Sakura said exactly right. It seems like she understand it well... ALthough she needs some respect for her sensei.." Kakashi murmured at the end.

"Okay, I'm going home now." Sakura said, walking away. "Come, slave." She said to Sasuke, who twitched.

"H-hey! Sakura-chan! Wait! I'll walk you home!" Naruto said, still tied at the log. Sasuke started to walk away also, while Kakashi poofed away.

"WAIT! GUys! Guys? I love you! Wait! Don't go!" Naruto yelled, panicking. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO **ME**?!?!?!??"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... Yeah.. I'll make the next chapters more exciting ;P...

**Review && Review**

Love,

Haruno1004


	6. truth?

Yeah.. STupid school again... **Burn it all!!!!** ;P

**Read && Review**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
